This invention relates to heat conductive laminated clothing material particularly useful in the field of thermal garments or articles of clothing particularly useful for outdoors use or cold climate working sites.
Several types of garments are known in the specific field which are designed to protect a person wearing them from exceptionally unfavorable environmental situations.
The principle on which such garments are based, is essentially that of hindering heat transfer from the wearer's body to the surrounding atmosphere, through enhanced thermal insulation achieved by maximizing the heat-barrier properties of the plies or layers or material comprising such garments.
For that reason, conventional garments often exhibit a bulky fashioned shape and are only moderately practical in use; also known are clothing articles heated by means of electric resistance heaters concealed in the weave of the fabrics they are made of or under their padding.
With the latter approach, the problem is encountered of providing a suitable power supply source which has to be carried along by the user at all times.
That reason explains the relatively poor acceptance met by heated garments of that type, since considerations of bulk and unpracticality would overhelm the thermal advantages achieved thereby.